De viaje a Ooo
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: De vacaciones en Ooo, Fionna se dará cuenta de que en verdad lo ama... pero al príncipe Gumball o a Marshall Lee
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer… No, aún no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Muy bien, mi nombre es Fionna, soy de Aaa, pero ahora estoy en Ooo, durmiendo en una casa casi idéntica a la mía y con dos personas idénticas a Cake y a mí. Lo divertido de todo esto _(Y digo divertido con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, por cierto ¬w¬) _es que todo empezó por mis tontos, tontos celos. Y lo voy a admitir, estaba celosa, pero lo tonto de todo esto es por qué lo estaba…_

_¿Quieren enterarse? Bien, comenzó la semana pasada. Verán, estaba en camino del dulce reino cuando escuché que el dulce príncipe…_

_._

_._

–No, espera. –Escuchó Fionna al llegar al dulce reino, el príncipe Gumball parecía estar forcejeando con alguien pero la respuesta que recibió ante sus quejas dejó a Fionna fuera de combate, se esperaba todo menos aquello.

Era ni más ni menos que la voz de su amigo Marshall Lee, tranquilizando al príncipe. –No te preocupes, te lo prometo. No duele tanto como crees.

–P-pero…

–Tranquilo, prometo no hacerte daño.

–N-no, espera.

Rápidamente, Fionna y Cake corrieron hasta la sala de palacio en la que el dulce príncipe estaba y al llegar, lo vieron acorralado contra la pared, usando un saco rojo y con un Marshall completamente vampírico sujetándole las muñecas. Tenía la boca muy cerca del cuello del dulce príncipe y esto hizo a Fionna sonrojarse hasta las orejas. –M-Marshall… ¿Qué haces?

–Evito que se mueva tanto. –Murmuró antes de ocultar el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del dulce príncipe, que soltó un quejido de incomodidad.

Cake estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Fionna de correr a golpear a Marshall cuando ambas vieron que el color de su saco se desvanecía, dejando un blanco desaliñado en su lugar. – ¿Qué?

–Listo. –Dijo Marshall alejándose del príncipe y sonriendo conforme, flotó un poco hasta Fionna y la saludó con un asentir de cabeza. – ¿Qué hay aventurera?

– ¿Qué? –Volvió a exclamar incrédula.

–Gracias Marshall, yo no habría podido hacerlo solo.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó Cake al ver que Fionna no iba a ser capaz de emitir pregunta alguna hasta salir del shock.

–Verán, en mi pasado cumpleaños me regalaron este saco, pero como saben, el rojo no me queda muy bien y prometí que lo usaría esta tarde, tenemos una junta real. Ya saben, cosas del reino, y bien, no quería usarlo pero tampoco defraudar a quien me lo obsequió, así que le pedí a Marshall que me ayudara.

– ¿Y qué hacía Marshall en el Dulce Reino? –Grito Cake exasperada. Marshall le sonrió y acercándose murmuró con su mejor cara.

–Buscando… TE.

Cake gritó y se escondió en la mochila de Fionna haciéndose realmente pequeña, Fionna le puso la mano en la cara a Marshall para alejarlo pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –Déjala en paz, no te ha hecho nada hoy.

–Es divertido asustarla, y lo sabes.

–Sí, tú sí que sabes asustar a Cake. –Fionna suspiró molesta y miró al dulce príncipe. –Solo veníamos a ver qué hay de nuevo, pero parece estar todo en orden.

–Ah, Fionna, qué bueno que estás aquí. Marshall está organizando un viaje. Parece ser que tenemos una invitación a Ooo. No sé si hayas oído alguna vez de ese lugar.

–No, a decir verdad no… pero no tengo tiempo. Me tengo que ir. Vamos Cake.

Fionna comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa, ignorando completamente los gritos del dulce príncipe y de Marshall.

.

.

Marshall flotaba despreocupadamente junto a la casa de Fionna y Cake pensando en cómo entrar sin asustar a la gata, tenía varias opciones pero prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente entrar por alguna ventana, ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

Fionna ya estaba dormida cuando Marshall llegó hasta ella, sonrió y se sintió sonrojar, pero claro, eso era ilógico. Se acercó un poco, flotando sobre ella y se inclinó sobre su oído murmurando.

–Hey Fi… Fionna… Fionna… Despierta amor…

La chica entreabrió los ojos y al ver el rostro de su amigo tan cerca del suyo se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Suprimió un grito y jaló las sábanas hasta cubrir su rostro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Venía a invitarte a venir conmigo.

– ¿A Ooo? –Dijo asomando los ojos por sobre las sábanas.

–Sí. –Respondió alejándose un poco pero quedándose suspendido aun sobre ella, boca abajo.

–No, muchas gracias. –Terminó Fionna en tono aburrido y sentándose, recargándose en la pared.

–Oh, vamos, no querrás que valla solo con el dulce príncipe. –Fionna se sonrojó aún más. La idea de tener al dulce príncipe y a Marshall juntos por tiempo indefinido no le agradaba tanto, y menos después de lo ocurrido en el dulce baile… eh, baile. Marshall no solo la había salvado del hechizo de la reina helada, la había besado y le había confesado amarla, de eso hacía ya casi un mes y ellos no habían hablado del tema. No había oportunidad, principalmente porque Cake lo impedía frenéticamente, pero bueno. Sin embargo, ellos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, seguían siendo los amigos aventureros de siempre y el dulce príncipe parecía haber olvidado el tema, ya que seguía hablando con ambos como siempre… o mejor aún incluso.

Desde lo ocurrido en el baile, Marshall y el dulce príncipe se habían vuelto buenos amigos y de vez en cuando hacían cosas juntos, como por ejemplo, mientras Marshall tocaba su guitarra (No el bajo-hacha, una guitarra de verdad) a la sombra de los árboles, Gumball leía o meditaba. Entre otras cosas, ciencia, descubrimientos microscópicos y yoga.

Sí, Fionna estaba celosa de ambos; de Marshall por pasar tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo, (tiempo que bien podrían pasar juntos); y de Gumball por acaparar la atención del… ¿Qué? ¿Del amor de su vida? No, tanto así no. Pero sí del chico del que estaba enamorada.

Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorada del dulce príncipe al pelear con la reina helada, al menos la última vez, pero a Marshall no tenía nada que demostrarle. Con el dulce príncipe siempre trataba de mostrarse tierna, linda, vulnerable incluso, salvo cuando se trataba de protegerlo, pero con Marshall era simplemente ella. –Se han vuelto muy amigos, no tendría nada de malo que fueran juntos.

–Sí, pero yo quiero que también vallas tú, preciosa. No me dejes abajo con esto, yo nunca lo hago.

Culpa, perfecto. –No lo sé, la reina helada podría secuestrar algún príncipe, o podría haber problemas, yo qué sé. La tierra de Aaa estaría en peligro de muchas maneras si yo me fuera, no quiero dejar este lugar en peligro.

–Vamos Fi, tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso, Aaa estuvo muchas veces en peligro y fue antes de que tú llegaras, y no se ha destruido aun. Por favor primor, vamos.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

–No insistas Marshall… no sé si quiera ir.

–Por favor. –Dijo acercándose a su lado y levantándole el rostro con su mano.

–N-no Marshall.

–Dudaste. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Ella se sonrojó al grado que su rubor se veía incluso en la oscuridad, así que él le sonrió triunfante.

–Por favor, vamos. No quiero ir tan solo.

–Va tu mejor amigo.

– ¿Estas… celosa?

–No. Yo no sé qué son los celos.

– ¡Sí lo sabes, y lo estás!

–No tienes tanta suerte Mar…

Pero él la interrumpió apretando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso suave. Más parecido a su primer beso que a los que él imaginaba. Fionna no tuvo otra opción mas que la de cerrar los ojos y tomar el cabello de Marshall, correspondiéndole el beso.

Cake irrumpió en la habitación con los abiertos como platos y la cola esponjada. – ¡Fionna!

* * *

N/A: Estoy pensando en hacer una mini serie de esto, pero dependerá de mi imaginación. Por lo pronto, aquí está esto. Espero sus rvws!

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Olvidé mencionar que esta historia se me ocurrió en base a "Hechizo helado", planeaba que ese fuera mi único fic de Hora de Aventura, pero luego Marshall y Fionna me hicieron ojitos con su romanceˆwˆ**

* * *

Fionna ignoraba los gritos que Cake le dedicaba. Ya iba a amanecer así que se quedó profundamente dormida antes de que su compañera y hermana terminara su sermón, cuando despertó de nuevo, Marshall estaba sentado a su lado en la cama. – ¿Y Cake?

–Salió a pasear con Lord Monochromicorn hace un rato. Dijo algo de que eras demasiado dormilona como para escucharla con sueño.

–No soy dormilona.

–Ya es medio día.

– ¿Qué? ¡Viejo, eso no puede ser cierto!

–Lo es… Pero es mi culpa, anoche te quité un par de horas de sueño. Pero no me respondiste a la pregunta que te hice. ¿Iras conmigo?

– ¿En qué consiste tu viajecito? –Exclamó resignada.

–Voy a visitar a una vieja amiga, nos conocimos de humanos, pero hace mucho que no…

– ¿De humanos? Que rara forma de hablar.

–Antes de que me transformaran en vampiro, quiero decir. Y tengo siglos sin verla, sería genial poder platicar con ella un rato y que tú la conocieras, estoy absolutamente seguro de que se llevarían bastante bien.

– ¿Como tú y el dulce príncipe?

–Nah, lo que hay entre nosotros es más como un romance casual, –Fionna se sonrojó ante la afirmación de Marshall –pienso que tú y ella se llevarán bastante bien pero como amigas.

– ¿Qué gano yo si voy?

–Respuestas. Al ochenta por ciento de las preguntas que hagas.

–Noventa y cinco.

–Noventa.

–Noventa y cinco

–Ochenta y cinco.

–Cien.

–Noventa y cinco.

–Hecho. –Terminó Fionna tomando la mano que Marshall le ofrecía, al sentir su tacto se sintió como un completo idiota al haber caído en su trampa pero luego sonrió sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que responder a todas esas preguntas.

–Eres… muy astuta aventurera. Muy bien, prepara tus cosas para el viaje primor, nos vamos en la tarde.

– ¿Tan pronto?

–Sí. Solo será cuestión de convencer a Cake, y creo que ella querrá ir, dado que va Lord Monochromicorn… Vamos, toma tu mejor espada y empaca, que una aventura nueva nos espera.

.

– ¿Qué? Después de que lo encontré acosándote anoche aún planeas salir con el de aventura a Ooo…

–Va Monochromicorn… no sé si aún te…

– ¿Y qué estamos esperando tesoro? Arregla la maleta.

–La mía ya está. Solo es cuestión de arreglar la tuya… Voy a buscar a Marshall para avisarle.

–Vuelve en una hora cariño. Estaré lista.

–Bien, entonces volveré para irnos.

–Sí. –Dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo a toda prisa, corrió casi todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Marshall pero unos minutos antes de llegar, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Lo último que quería era llegar agotada a casa de su amigo así que caminó a paso calmado el resto del camino, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en el dulce reino, el día del dulce baile. Después de vencer a la reina helada, y ser rescatada de su hechizo por el beso de Marshall, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema así que esa sería la primera pregunta de la joven para su amigo…

Llegó al umbral y levantó una mano para tocar pero un ruido la distrajo y la hizo saltar hacia atrás, tomó su vieja espada y se puso en guardia. –Tranquila aventurera. ¿Cómo estás?

–Marshall, me asustaste.

–Lo siento primor, no era mi intención… ¿Qué dijo?

–Que sí vamos. Y que vuelva en una hora para irnos.

–Bueno, eso nos deja con casi una hora. ¿Quieres empezar a preguntar cosas?

–La verdad… sí.

–Vamos adentro.

Fionna trató de sentarse en el sillón pero al estar demasiado duro como para soportarlo, se fue al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas mirando a Marshall, quien flotaba sobre ella mirándola a los ojos; se quitó la mochila, de la que sacó algunas manzanas y un traste de fresas para ambos aunque sabía que Marshall solo se comería el color y tras comerse una fresa pequeña, preguntó. – ¿Qué pasó el día del dulce baile? Quiero decir, me besaste para romper el hechizo, porque la reina helada dijo que solo el amor podía hacerlo… ¿Pero cuáles eran tus motivos? Es que no lo entiendo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes, que te amo?

–Yo… eh, s-sí bue-no es que- yo solo… –Fionna se sonrojó hasta las orejas y trató de ocultar su rostro pero al mismo tiempo se quitaba el cabello de la cara en medio de la conmoción.

–Hey, preciosa… –Dijo Marshall en modo tranquilizador y acercándose hacia ella. Se sentó cara a cara y se acercó lentamente tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, la hizo mirarlo y sonrió de una manera completamente sincera para ella. Sus ojos, los de ambos, brillaban de una manera especial, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o al menos desde antes de conocer a Fionna, Marshall Lee se sintió vivo de verdad. Con cuidado jaló el rostro de Fionna hacia el suyo y sonriendo aún más ampliamente… la besó de nuevo… –Fionna… ¿Saldrías conmigo… como mi novia?

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó haciéndose hacia atrás, pero como aún sostenía las manos de Marshall (las había tomado sin darse cuenta), se lo llevó con ella hasta el suelo, donde terminaron uno sobre el otro. Él le apartó los cabellos de la cara y luego flotó solo uno o dos centímetros sobre ella. Le encantaba tenerla así de cerca pero tampoco quería dejarla sin respiración y matarla… quizá la mataría alguna vez… pero no de aquella forma, sino para poder tener una eternidad para ellos juntos. Dejó de pensar en eso. –Marshall… yo…

–Si no quieres responder ahora lo entiendo, no quiero que te presiones por mi culpa.

–No… no estoy presionada…

–Toma tu tiempo para responderme, hermosa… pero primero, dame algo a cambio. –Dijo acercándose de nuevo y robándole un beso un tanto más intenso. Fionna lo jaló hacia ella pero al sentir el tirón, Marshall hizo que Fionna se pusiera de pie sobre sus pies y la levantó un metro del suelo en la habitación, aún fundidos en un abrazo hermoso y en un beso increíblemente tierno.

–Sí… tomaré mi tiempo. –Dijo sonrojada cuando Marshall la bajó. –Vámonos, Cake tiene que estar esperando.

.

En un rincón de Aaa, la reina helada observaba a la escena de Marshall y Fionna con sumo interés, soltó una carcajada y tomando una capa gritó –Aquí voy Ooo, eliminaré a Fionna de una buena vez para que nada se interponga entre el dulce príncipe y yo, y veremos de qué manera puede ayudarme mi queridísimo rey de los vampiros. Esta vez te derrotaré Fionna, no importa qué pase te derrotaré…

.

.

_De alguna manera extraña así fue como terminé en Ooo, durmiendo en la casa de un humano igual que yo, que tiene un perro que no se lleva muy bien con Cake pero creo que pueden ser buenos amigos si se dan una oportunidad. Por dios, si ambos tienen novios arcoíris… de hecho las cosas en Ooo son extrañamente familiares para mí. Es como si estuviera en Aaa pero todo está al revés aquí, incluso tienen una dulce princesa de la que Finn está enamorado como yo lo estaba del… o lo estoy… no estoy segura._

_Me pregunto qué pasaría si le diera una oportunidad a Marshall Lee…_

Fionna sintió un repentino frío en la habitación y en seguida miró la ventana, que se había abierto. Marshall flotaba tranquilamente sobre ella, de espaldas y con las manos en la nuca, como si estuviera lo más relajado del mundo.

–Hey primor, demos un paseo. Ooo te va a encantar de noche, y quién sabe, puede que nos encontremos alguna aventura en el camino.

–Olvídalo viejo, no me voy a ir sin Cake.

– ¿Planeas ir hasta la casa de la chica arcoíris a despertarla sin provocar que Mochro se despierte, salir en silencio y conseguir que ella salga con nosotros dos juntos? Olvida el nosotros dos, ¿Conmigo? Me tiene pánico, y tú viste la cara que puso cuando les presenté a Marceline… casi se muere.

Ambos soltaron unas risas. –Cielos viejo, eso fue lo más genial que ha pasado.

–Sí, lo fue… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? –Preguntó tendiéndole una mano y acercándose a la ventana; con todas las emociones, Fionna se había olvidado de ponerse la ropa de dormir, así que se levantó al instante y tomó la mano de Marshall, que le tomó la cintura y la levanto de modo que ella pudo ver todo el recorrido que hicieron por toda Ooo.

* * *

**Pues hasta ahora la inspiración no me ha abandonado, espero seguir así y terminar el fic pronto, Gracias por leerme y por sus Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall se alejó un poco para conseguir algunas fresas y otras cosas que crecieran en los arbustos, se había olvidado de que Fionna era humana pero ahora solucionaría el problema. Sin embargo algo lo tomó desprevenido…

Fionna se apartó el cabello de la cara y buscó a Marshall con la mirada, esperando que no pretendiera asustarla. Sin embargo, él salió de detrás de unos arbustos y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije de ser mi novia?

–No lo sé viejo, no lo he pensado mucho.

–Acepta por favor.

– ¿Y qué si aceptara?

–Tendrías que dejarte morder para poder estar juntos para siempre.

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¿No lo había mencionado?

–No. Nunca lo dijiste.

– ¿Fionna? –La aludida levantó la vista encontrándose con el príncipe Gumball. –Oh, aquí estás. Y veo que estás acompañada… creo que puedo volver en otro momento.

–No, quédate. No hay problema.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió Marshall con un tono de voz ajeno a él. Entonces todo cobró sentido.

– ¿Marshall, qué me decías antes de irte?

–Lo olvidé primor.

–Pero tú siempre presumes de tu buena memoria.

–Bueno, no siempre es tan buena.

–Era algo de suma importancia, incluso me pediste que te lo recordara cuando volvieras.

Marshall se puso nervioso en ese momento y Fionna tomó la mano del dulce príncipe gritando. – ¡Corre!

– ¿Fionna, qué pasa?

–No sé qué está pasando, pero él no es Marshall.

– ¿Qué?

–Ven conmigo, Marceline puede decirnos que pasa.

– ¿Marceline, quién es Marceline?

–Tú ven.

Corrieron hasta la casa donde se encontraba Marceline y antes de tocar Fionna le gritó por su nombre. La reina de los vampiros salió al instante molesta y claramente irritada, pero al ver la cara de pánico de la joven aventurera les permitió entrar.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Es Marshall Lee. No sé qué le pasa pero se puso violento conmigo.

– ¿violento? Podrá jugarte una bromita, pero violento.

–Es en serio. Me amenazó con morderme.

–A menos que esté bromeando como lo hacíamos nosotros dos no creo que sea…

– ¡Abran la puerta, quien quiera que sea! –gritó Marshall desde afuera.

– ¿Quién quiera que sea? –Inquirió Marceline.

– ¡Abre de inmediato! ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?

– ¿Y tú sabes quién soy yo? –Gritó Marceline poniendo su peor cara y abriendo la puerta, al verla, Marshall puso una cara de susto y trató de huir pero Marceline lo atrapó en el acto dándose cuenta de que no estaba flotando, sino caminando. – ¡Hey, vuelve acá, no hemos terminado!

De las manos del joven salió una ventisca de nieve que hizo a Fionna y a Marceline gritar. –Reina helada/Rey helado.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Gumball.

La reina helada se quitó el disfraz que usaba y se alejó flotando de ellos. Fionna a su vez tomó una espada de su mochila y saltó sobre ella pero la reina fue más rápida y logró escapar de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el dulce reino.

–Marceline, príncipe Gumball, vallan al dulce reino, lleguen primero que nosotros; yo me encargo de la reina helada. Dos veces la misma jugada… ¡Esto no se queda así!

Marceline se encogió de hombros y tomando al príncipe por los brazos salió volando hacia el dulce reino. Fionna por otro lado se lanzó sobre la reina helada, a quien atrapó unos metros cerca de donde Marshall y ella se habían detenido a descansar y a buscar algo. Fionna escuchó quejidos y se dirigió hasta unos arbustos, donde la reina helada trataba de llevarse a Marshall, completamente amordazado y con la boca tapada de modo que no podía ni hablar.

Se hizo de sus poderes para quitarse la venda de la boca y gritó. – ¡Fionna vete, yo puedo con esto!

–No seas ridículo, no has podido desatarte.

–Ah, eso. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es descongelar hielo aún con mis súper-poderes? Yo me encargo de ella, no quiero que te haga nada.

–Marshall…

–Largo…

– ¡No, no te voy a dejar aquí! Ya tomé mi decisión, me quedo.

Marshall se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación, sus emociones lo traicionaron y aprovechó ese ataque de alegría para reventar todas las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, luego se levantó y abrazó a Fionna. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

–Y-yo… –Dijo sonrojada.

–Tontos. –Gritó la reina helada alejándose de ellos y dejándolos en la oscuridad.

–Va hacia el dulce reino. –Exclamó Fionna asustada.

–Llegaremos. –Marshall hizo que la chica humana se subiera a su espalda y voló a toda velocidad hasta el dulce reino, donde encontró a un tipo vestido de azul muy similar a la reina helada tratando de llevarse a la dulce princesa. Finn llegó corriendo en ese momento y alcanzó a detener al rey helado de una manera muy similar a la que Fionna solía hacer con la reina. Todos los que eran de Aaa miraron estupefactos la escena pero Fionna se recuperó y le quitó la tiara mágica a la reina helada, que cayó al suelo al instante.

–Te vencí reina helada, ahora aléjate de nosotros.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí Finn? –Dijo la dulce y antipática princesa. – ¿Y quién es esa?

–Creo que alguien está celosa de ti. –Dijo Marshall en el oído de Fionna.

– ¿De mí? No tendría por qué.

–Por supuesto que sí. La vences en hermosura, y eso le molesta.

–Marceline, nos presentas a tu… eh…

–Es un viejo amigo mío.

–Muy viejo. –Coincidió Marshall alegre.

–Me vencieron esta vez, pero volveré. –Gritó el rey helado percatándose en ese momento de la presencia de la reina. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada por un momento y luego el rey gritó. – ¿Quién es ella?

–Yo soy la reina…

– ¡Con eso me basta! La secuestraré a ella.

– ¿Qué? –Gritaron todos, Fionna le puso la corona a la reina y se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el rey helado se la llevara.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le voy a pedir una cita, ahí le declararé mi amor y veré si me tiene una respuesta de una buena vez. Yo sé que le dije que se tomara su tiempo para responder, pero la intriga me está matando, y aunque la amo no sé si la dejaría ir así sin más… _

_Marceline me ayudará con algo de ambientación, solo espero que no se le pase la mano, y Jake accedió a tocar el violín un rato. Maldición ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¡Si yo soy el rey del inframundo!_

Marshall dejó a Fionna en la casa del árbol de Finn mientras que el dueño se quedó con la dulce princesa, quien lo había invitado a desayunar. –Fi, lamento mucho lo de esta noche. Se suponía que pasáramos una velada agradable y en lugar de eso la reina helada lo arruinó todo.

–No te preocupes viejo. Dijiste que cazaríamos alguna aventura de ser posible y eso hicimos.

–Sí, supongo que es cierto. –Dijo con algo de tristeza. –Bueno.

–Espera… ah, la dulce princesa…

–Es cierto, ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? Será genial.

–También a ti te dijo ¿Eh?

–Nah, a mí me dijo Marceline. No sé si ella valla, pero quiero que vallas conmigo.

–De acuerdo viejo.

–Genial, pasaré cuando se ponga el sol.

–Estaré esperando.

.

.

– ¡Cake! Necesito un vestido de urgencia. –Gritó Fionna cuando lady Arcoíris abrió la puerta. –Hay un baile esta noche y yo…

– ¡No me digas, el príncipe Gumball te invitó!

–No exactamente. Pero igual voy a ir.

–Genial, te tendré lista en un santiamén.

Cake se puso a trabajar sobre el vestido de Fionna, que a diferencia de la última vez ahora no era ni largo ni ampón. Era un bonito vestido strapless azul celeste que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, la hizo ponerse unos zapatos a juego y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dijo que se quitara el gorro.

– ¿¡Qué!

–Lo que escuchaste muchacha. Quítatelo.

–Pero…

–Si no te lo quitas cómo te vas a poder poner esto. –Dijo presumiendo una diadema con unas lindas orejas blancas. –Y queremos peinarte. Arcoíris y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso. Todo tu cabello serán hermosos caireles.

–Hay, de acuerdo. Solo espero que estés en lo cierto.

Fionna se sacó el gorro dejando caer una hermosa y larga cabellera dorada que le caía hasta poco debajo de las rodillas, misma que en una hora más o menos terminó siendo una increíble cascada de rizos.

–Le va a encantar. –Murmuró una vez que se quedó sola en la habitación. Sin dudarlo más, regresó a la casa del árbol tratando de no verse demasiada princesa al correr con aquel precioso vestido y al llegar y ver a Finn con un traje azul de un tono parecido a su vestido sonrió. – ¿Vas a impresionar a la dulce princesa hoy?

–Eh, eso espero. –Aceptó sonrojándose.

–Suerte.

–Sí, y suerte tú con el dulce príncipe.

–Pero… –Marshall tocó la puerta y ya que Finn lo dejó entrar, él observó a Fionna.

–Woh… Fi… estás… preciosa.

–Je-je-je, no puede hablar. –Dijo Jake riéndose. –Esa chica sí sabe cómo impresionar a su hombre.

–Gracias. –Dijo con voz a penas audible ya que se encontraba admirando el traje de gala negro que el joven usaba. Claro, con un toque muy personal suyo, sin corbata ni moño y con el chaleco abierto

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Finn al ver que la cita de Fionna era en realidad con Marshall Lee.

– ¿Nos vamos lindura?

–Claro, vamos.

La fiesta ya había comenzado cuando ellos dos llegaron así que se limitaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, Marceline llegó un poco después usando un vestido parecido al de Fionna, salvo que el suyo era rojo sangre. Marshall, con Fionna tomada de su brazo se acercó riendo ligeramente. – ¿Por si te da hambre?

–No seas ridículo Mar. El blanco no me queda con mi tono de piel. Y lo sabes. Hola Fi.

–Hola Marceline.

–Lindo vestido. ¿Planeas conquistar a alguien con él? –Dijo mirando a Marshall Lee mientras que él se sonrojaba por completo. Fionna sonrió y se abrazó del brazo de Marshall.

–No tengo que conquistar a nadie, por hoy me dejaré conquistar.

Marshall la miró sorprendido pero sonrió.

–Hey Mar, toquemos algo. –Dijo Marceline mirando el bajo-hacha y la guitarra que descansaban junto a las bebidas. –La empalagosa princesa nos dejó eso para animar la fiesta un rato.

–Solo una canción.

–Dos.

–Dos es mi límite, guárdatelo por si nos piden otra.

–De acuerdo.

– ¿Te importa si te dejo un momento? –Dijo Marshall tomando una mano de Fionna y llevándosela a la boca para besarla.

–Adelante, nada me gustaría más que escucharte tocar.

–Genial. Mira, ahí vienen Cake y Jake.

–Así no estaré sola.

Fionna se fue con su amiga y Finn se les unió. Como Marshall dijo, tras terminar su primera canción todos los invitados a la fiesta pidieron más, así que Marshall y Marceline tocaron y cantaron una nueva canción, pero tras terminarla, en lugar de ir a buscar a Fionna, Marshall Lee tomó un micrófono y miró al público. –Mar-Mar, ayúdame con esto, hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Marshall Lee y yo vengo del país de Aaa. –Todos aplaudieron en la pequeña pausa que hizo. –Es un verdadero honor tocar aquí esta noche, pero no estoy solo en esto, quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso para Marceline. –De nuevo, todos aplaudieron. –Gracias… ésta será la última canción que cante por hoy y es una canción que le quiero dedicar a una chica muy especial… de no ser por ti, estaría perdido y posiblemente, varias veces muerto… más muerto, quiero decir. Fi, primor, ven acá.

Fionna se sonrojó hasta lo imposible y se acercó a Marshall. – ¿Qué haces?

–Te dedico una canción… y te pregunto… ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

–P-pero… tendrías que morderme para… poder…

–No. Eso no lo haré hasta que tú me lo pidas primor. No te obligaría a algo así. Ésta es la canción que quiero dedicarte. –Marshall tocó por primera vez una canción lenta saboreando cada palabra que decía y consiguiendo de vez en cuando ligeros sonrojos de Fionna, quien miró a Marshall a los ojos todo el tiempo.

(Insert _"You fill my heart – Jason Walker"_)

Marceline ayudó con los coros en lo que fue de la canción pero terminó quitándole la guitarra a Marshall para que él pudiera bailar con Fionna en lo que cantaba la canción y darle un poco más de sentimentalismo.

En cuanto la canción terminó los dulces príncipes llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo Marshall besaba a Fionna tiernamente y el príncipe Gumball esperó a que la atención de todos se desviara hacia Marceline para poder acercarse a la pareja.

– ¿Entonces qué dices Fi? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

–No puedes aceptar tal cosa Fionna.

–Dulce príncipe.

–Entrometido príncipe, más bien.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que te amo.

–Príncipe Gumball… yo mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de ti y tú nunca te diste cuenta de ello… ahora ya no sé si siento lo mismo. Y Marshall Lee…

– ¿No pudiera ser que estás confundida?

– ¿Qué? –Dijeron Marshall y Fionna al mismo tiempo.

–Cielos viejo, qué dilema…

–Fionna, acepta por favor salir conmigo, en una cita. –Dijo el dulce príncipe arrodillándose. Fionna lo miró sonrojándose y al verla, Marshall salió de la sala de palacio.

Fionna, culpable por lo que acababa de pasar miró a Marshall y lo llamó por su nombre, consiguiendo ofender los sentimientos del príncipe Gumball, que salió en la dirección contraria a Marshall.

Por un momento se sintió perdida, confundida, como si las palabras del dulce príncipe sobre Marshall fueran ciertas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de quién tenía la razón. Todo el tiempo lo había amado, siempre, y sin querer se lo había demostrado una y otra vez.

Con ésta nueva certeza, se lanzó corriendo en su dirección y esperó alcanzarlo a tiempo. No estaba muy lejos del dulce reino, caminaba tristemente así que Fionna pudo lanzarse sobre él tirándolo al suelo y esperando no lastimarlo con eso.

– ¡Sí! Acepto ser tu novia, no me importa. Acepto ser tu novia.

–Pero… ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente. Y si antes estaba confundida por lo del hechizo de la reina helada y la manera en la que fui rescatada, eso hoy es historia. ¡Te amo!

–Pero… ¿Qué hay de…?

–Olvídalo, me doy cuenta de que todo era un malentendido, en realidad no lo amo, te amo a ti.

–Fionna, solo quiero que estés feliz. Que sepas lo que quieres, quiero que estés segura de mí y de todo esto.

– ¿Qué no oyes? Te amo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me toma en sus brazos, me levanta y me besa, es prácticamente nuestro primer beso, o al menos lo es desde que somos novios, y es el mejor, más dulce y tierno beso que puedo recibir. Es un gran besador pero éste beso en específico… me dice todo cuanto me ama… y yo lo amo a él, a Marshall Lee. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?_

_Lo amo._

_Ahora solo espero que el dulce príncipe me perdone. _

Marshall soltó a Fionna y sonrió. –No puedo creer que me eligieras a mí. Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo por el dulce príncipe y ahora yo soy… tu novio.

–Bueno, era de esperarse.

–Yo no lo esperaba. Te amo Fionna.

–Y yo a ti Marshall.

–Volvamos a Aaa mañana mismo. Ya me harté de Ooo.

– ¿Qué hay de Marceline? Creí que venías a visitarla.

–Sí, creo que ya tuvo suficiente de mí. Además, quien sabe qué pueda estar pasando en Aaa de interesante que no estamos nosotros.

– ¿Mas interesante que nosotros? Bien, hagamos maletas y larguémonos. Le diré a Cake en la mañana.

–Bien. Vamos a la casa del árbol.

.

_En un rincón de Ooo, en el castillo del Rey Helado…_

–Vuelve acá rey helado, no he terminado contigo. –Gritó la reina helada.

–No, aléjate. No te quiero cerca.

–Tú me secuestraste para hacerme tu esposa ahora vas a aceptar las consecuencias.

– ¡Finn! Auxilio.

.

.

Fionna se acurrucó junto a Marshall frente al fuego de la chimenea, estaban en Aaa de nuevo y ahora, mientras Cake volvía de su cita con Lord Monochromicorn, ella y Marshall disfrutaban de una tarde fría y nublada frente a la chimenea, y mientras que Marshall se comía el rojo de algunas cosas, Fionna se tomaba una tasa de chocolate caliente.

– ¿Sabes Marshall? Estaba pensando en algo.

– ¿En qué?

–En que ya llevamos casi dos años de novios y no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema de las edades… me preguntaba… si tú me morderías alguna vez.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

–Que ahora que no hemos sabido nada de la reina helada y la tierra de Aaa está tan tranquila, tal vez podría considerar volverme tu novia vampira. Ya sabes, eso de "juntos hasta la eternidad" y esas cosas.

– ¿Y Cake qué opina?

–Parece que venció su miedo a ti y a tu raza.

Marshall le besó el cuello a Fionna logrando que se le enchinara todo el cuello. –Ya nunca vas a poder salir a la luz del sol. Y tendrás que comer rojo, o sangre, según tus gustos, y tu piel se volverá gris… ¿No importa?

–No, quiero estar contigo.

Marshall tomó el rostro de Fionna y la besó intensamente. –Bien. El día de luna llena hablamos. No pienso morderte aquí, Cake podría llegar en cualquier momento. Y como te dije una vez, solo quiero que estés por completo segura.

–Bien, lo pensaré un poco más y te lo diré luego. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado, con esto termino la historia, al menos por ahora. Gracias por todos sus MPs y Reviews. Nos leemos la próxima!


End file.
